


Her

by SamehWrites



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamehWrites/pseuds/SamehWrites
Summary: Hello friend.How you’ve been?I want to tell you about someone.





	Her

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve wanted to write something for Elliot for TOO LONG soooo here goes nothing!  
> Originally posted on Tumblr: https://almostrealdudes.tumblr.com/post/180584190159  
> My requests for Rami Malek's characters are open so if you have something in mind - let me know!

Hello friend.

How you’ve been?

I want to tell you about someone. Have you seen her? You probably have. She’s been around lately. There is something about her that I can’t comprehend. Something weird. Cosmic. Familiar.

I didn’t find much when I hacked her. She doesn’t use her social media. She spent some time in the asylum. Her medical record looks like a novel. Depression, bipolar, agoraphobia.

We’re similar. Only she is better at socializing. But it’s all pretense. She smiles to everyone, but her eyes are always empty. Her face falls the second people walk past her. She’s lonely. Just like me. Maybe that’s why we gravitate towards each other.

I told her I hacked her. She was surprisingly calm about it. She asked me

_So what did you find?_

I told her. She smiled and said 

_You could’ve just asked._

I told her I’m not good at talking to people. She chuckled and said she gets me.

I get her too.

She feels detached from the world. Sometimes she can’t handle the pressure of the reality. She writes her darkest thoughts down in a diary. She has a lot of medical prescriptions. She doesn’t take half of it, says it makes her a vegetable.

I am honest with her. Maybe too honest. But she does that to me. I’m sure you feel it too. The way she looks at me. How she touches me. I don’t mind that.

Sometimes she stays over. Sometimes her agoraphobia grows stronger and she asks me to come over. She cries. She has mood swings if she doesn’t take her medicine.

We sleep together. It calms me. Hey, nothing inappropriate. I mean, we have sex too, but it’s different.

She is beautiful.

It’s nice when she’s around. We don’t do much, just feel each other’s presence. I guess we’re dating now. I care about her. I know what you’re gonna say, two broken people shouldn’t be together. But it actually helps. We motivate each other to be better.

She zones out a lot. I wonder what she thinks about at moments like these. She probable talks to someone, like I do. Is she talking to you? No, that’s impossible.

She always voices one thought, at the very end. Her eyebrows furrow, she sighs and looks directly at me.

_I love you_

She says it so easy. I wonder what led her to this conclusion. What does she consider love?

Sex?

The amount of time spent together?

The fact that we are used to each other?

Is it love if we kiss?

Is it love if we tell each other about our concerns and problems?

Is it love if I care for her concerns and problems?

If I count minutes while waiting for her to come over?

If I get anxious when she doesn’t text or call me?

If I enjoy watching her from behind my computer?

If I want her around?

Because in that case

“I love you too”

I said it out loud, didn’t I?

She smiles

_I think we should think less and talk more_

I agree. Or maybe we should just using telepathy to communicate.

_Yeah_

Did she just read my mind? Or did I actually say it? It doesn’t really matter.

She leans in and kisses me. I kiss her back. That’s all I wanted to tell you. You don’t have to stay and watch, right? You have your business to attend to.

I’ll see you around.


End file.
